Inversed
by SeraphimXII
Summary: Hunt gone wrong and Dean's suddenly Deanna. Which sure... it's a bit uncomfortable, and looking in the mirror has him staring, but it's not that bad. Really, it's not. pre-series
1. Chapter 1

**Title-** Inversed

**Series-** _Supernatural_

**Disclaimer- **I do not own.

**Warnings- **Preseries

**Character(s)/ Pairing(s)- **Dean

**Rating- **K

A small hand, one he wasn't used to, wiped over the fogged mirror before falling to his side.

Dean stared at his reflection. Green locked on green before veering, taking in the painful and dramatic changes his body had undergone. Towel wrapped in place he took in what he could see. Familiar scars still in place helped him with his own scrutiny. After the once over- he had to admit- maybe he was taking this better then say... his dad would take it; or even Sam. He could probably blame that on the life he was brought up in. It's not like he was transamorgafied into another golden retriever, cat, amulet (that when worn he'd share the body and mind of the wearer). Or his five year old self (his dad had _really_ liked that one), or when he was cursed to be his families reflection for those three days (the Dark Days as Dean liked to refer them as because... just ew).

Cuz, you know, it's not like he was changed into something that was _completely_ helpless. It was easy, like the time he touched a cursed item and spoke nothing but Latin for a week (which actually helped with their pronunciation in the long run). It just wouldn't be so easily curable like the others. So whatever. Living the life of a hunter tended to desensitize a person to shit like that. But ask him to help some lady give birth in an elevator that suddenly brokedown between floors? See how freaked out he could get then. Dean sighed. This? It sure as hell wouldn't be a walk in the park, but, he could work with this change.

Besides, standing here, now, he couldn't honestly find a reason wrong with it. Well there was one, but that was a monthly thing, right? And okay, he'd have to probably retrain himself because he was definitely going to have to re-familiarize himself with this body.

So plan?

He already sent a text message to his dad saying the hunt was done (leaving out the whole slight mishap that- if possible- would need fixing) and that he was off on another one a state over. Why trouble him with details, right? It was just a simple salt and burn anyway. Perfect for seeing what he could do now. See what he'd need to work on.

Swallowing down a sudden lump in his throat he averted his eyes from the mirror and turned to his new bag of clothes. He'd call Bobby after he had something to eat. Brushing a hand through his buzzed hair he made a snap decision. He was also going to grow his hair out. He'd keep it short, though.

He really didn't want to look too much like his dead mom.

It already hurt too much.

_TBC?_

_A/N_

_So. It should be obvious. :) Dean got turned into a _what_? XD I thought I should try my hand at it. Set _Pre-Series_ so it has potential to go on. The question is should I? I know I know, I haven't even updated any of the others. But I couldn't help myself. If it helps "It's Not Who You Are" is being worked on. :D_

_Tell me... how did I do? Like it? Love it?... Hate it? I'll leave it a 'work in progress' because I'm a glutton for punishment and I'm most likely going to come back to this. XD_

_Giving input is a great way for me to keep my attention on something _(hint hint) (nudge nudge)

_XII_


	2. Chapter 2

It figured the place he'd feel most comfortable drinking in would be a dive like this. One similar to the many others they'd hustled in over the years. A place his friends wouldn't mind because of the lack of security and the bartenders blind-eye to those underage.

The place made her feel better, if only by a bit.

She watched as Sam joked with his college buddies. Hurt had immediately flooded her system at his easy laughter. A year and he looked as if he didn't have a care in the world. No sign that he'd ignored her calls the first few months he was gone. No awkwardness that she could discern. This was the first time she was seeing him and he looked great. His eyes passed by her completely. Where as when she walked into the bar, he was the first person she noticed. Sure, okay, if she'd still been a guy it'd be a completely different story but, god, did it still hurt.

Honestly speaking, as soon as she came barging into Mcfly's she was expecting to see herself locate Sammy as soon as possible and take him aside and break the news. Lacking common sense? Yes. But, come on, she'd been debating with herself the whole ride over. She even drove back and forth between two counties on the way because she'd lost her nerve more then once. Then she finally makes it here and- and she _sees_ him and he looks so _normal._ And suddenly she had the urge to get a drink first. One drink became two. And she managed to get close. Mostly because he just didn't recognize her, and that gave her some more time to actually try and think this over... or talk her self out of it. Whatever. But that was beside the point. To see Sammy with _friends_? She didn't know if she could ruin it for him. What was she going to say anyway?

"_Hey Sammy, long time no see. Glad to see you're doing so well in school. Anything new with me? Oh, well, I hunt alone now. Haven't seen dad in awhile. But that's okay, we keep in touch through text so don't worry. And oh yeah. I'm a woman now... Good stuff."_

… Yeah... that would go over _so_ well.

But he deserved to know.

Dean gulped the rest of her beer and turned toward Sam's table, prepared to just go over there and get it done and over with. She couldn't just not say something after traveling all this way. After the detours, the pep talks, the motivational talking to she got from Bobby, and he was right too. She had to tell Sammy, trying to keep this too herself just wouldn't work. And Sam would take it better then dad. She was pretty sure he would. 'Cuz John was a definite no-go. He was her father, and yes, she respected him as a hunter. But he the man had his limits. And she really _really_ didn't want to tell him until she had solid back up. Bobby and his shotgun just didn't seem like enough.

John sober was a level-headed man. John drunk was an entirely different story.

Dean took a step forward, nervously brushing a hand through her longer than normal hair; it felt soft now and didn't have the buzz cut feel she'd always secretly enjoyed. She actually had bangs now. It'd have to go longer though. Sam also kind of had the same hair thing going on and... no... just no. She'll have to go longer. She caught his hazel eyes through the crowd. Dean immediately lost her nerve and spun around to order another drink. Something harder then the beers she'd been nursing.

Dean immediately thought through her fleeting gung ho attitude. She's pretty sure she could just leave a text message. Like _really_ pretty sure.

"Hey there, haven't seen you around before."

Just about ready to down her shot she freezes.

No.

Oh dear god no.

She lowers the drink a fraction before sliding her gaze to the smooth talker. She'll laugh about this later. She's definitely sure of that, because really?

That was the best pick-up line he had?

"Well Sammy. When you're right, you're right." She replied with a cockiness she didn't feel, and downed her shot. She is a bit proud to note, that even though it's been a year since Sam left them hanging dry, he's still a hunter at heart.

'Cuz when he gets it.

The boy's face drains of color. "_Dean?_"

He get's it.

_A/N_

_xD I felt the urge to write, and this is the one that gets to be updated! YAY! :) So! How did you like?_

_XII_


	3. Chapter 3

Older brother-turned-older sister slammed the empty shot glass onto the bar. A satisfied sigh breezing passed petal-soft lips. Sam swallowed heavily, trying to get over his libido's fast switch from _ON_ to _OFF_ in three seconds flat. It wasn't easy, but he managed when the situation actually hit him. Dean wasn't a _he_ anymore. Which could only mean that something went wrong. And that something wrong wasn't immediately fixed (lets face it, Dean wouldn't have casually walked in a crowded _anywhere_ without a good talking down and a sort of acceptance) because Dean had been alone. And Dean had been alone because it was probably a solo-hunt. And it was a solo-hunt because John had sent him on a solo-hunt. Which brought him to this point. This was John's god-damned fault.

"Do I ever have a story to tell you." Dean grinned his devil may care smile before tossing a wink over to her brother's drinking buddies. The small group are looking at her geek of a brother with amazement, obviously thinking that Sam didn't have a chance scoring in her good graces.

She'd already noticed the flicker of enlightenment fly across her brothers face, right before Bitch Face number One made it's appearance. Like most of Sam's single digit bitch faces it was because of their Dad. Which you know, hey, the boy had excellent deduction abilities when he really put his mind to it. This _was_ kind of his fault after all. Not that Dean would go out and actually _say_ it; but it totally was. For one, lack of information. The start to a really bad hunt on any given occasion. Another? If you ever go against a freaking _Trickster_, you make sure there's a damn good reason and you have back up and back up for that back up. He had neither. Thank blueberry pie, this one grew a soft spot for- at the time- him and didn't kill him outright. If she ever caught up with it again, which she totally would (she figured out his MO after all), she'd get him to change her back. That and ask him why he called him '_Michelle_' when the proper name to be given should have been '_Deanna_'. Deanna being the female form of Dean after all.

In the end, she left the bar with Sam; catcalls following them out as her brother's friends made the wrong assumption in thinking Gigantor was scoring. Which maybe he could have, if he'd talked up the cute little blond sitting with her girl friends a table away.

~o~

"What the hell Dean, does Dad know about this?" Sam demanded as soon as they got into the Impala. Like all matters that Winchesters had when faced with something that scared them shitless, they turned to anger. Something that Sam had down pat when concerning Dean.

'_No, _and it's going to stay that way _Sam_." Dean replied with false cheer. "It's not something he should be bothered by anyway. Remember that time I got turned into a kitten?"

"That was something totally different! It could have lasted more than a weekend if Bobby didn't have the counter!" Sam fired back, all righteous fury. "How long Dean?"

Worrywart Sammy always treaded a fine line between adorable puppy and absolute pain in the ass. It was his only saving grace at times like these.

"Well, lets just say it's been a month." she sweetly answered with the female voice she'd exploited on more than a few occasions. She was scared to admit the tone came naturally. Sam, who couldn't keep his eyes off his sibling in the first place, wouldn't have believed such a tone could have came from his brother-sister if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes. What was said only registered as they came onto the street his dorm was located.

"A _MONTH_?" He howled.

Dean winced. Or as _her_ current I.D identified her as- Deanna Campbell winced. To make her second coming as legit sounding as freaking possible, she looked back on old records for her Mother's maiden name. Seeing as she was hunting and all, going around saying _she_ was a Winchester would have been suspicious. Especially since the Winchesters were kind of the black sheep of the Hunting world. Of course, when being the black sheep of anything, everyone knew a little bit of something about them. Unfortunately this included the fact that John had two sons. No more no less.

Let's face it. Dean wasn't anywhere _near_ ready enough to face daddy dearest yet. Hence the name. This way she was still connected biologically to her family, but no connection would actually be made. And as long as Bobby kept his word, she'd only have to worry about Sam blabbing his mouth. Easy Peasy.

"Come on Sam," She coaxed, putting her baby in park. The dorm just across the street. "I figure as soon as I got a lock on what did this, if Dad really has to know, I'll tell him."

"You can't be so cavalier about this." Sam argued. "Your a freaking _girl_ Dean."

Dean groaned, knowing what saying it out loud usually did to her brother. A moment later, just like she figured, Sammy's face lost it's color and much like the kitten episode, he frantically patted down his pockets looking for his cellphone. Dean waved the lifted item in her hand; couldn't really risk him calling Dad, and she saw this reaction coming a mile away.

"Give it back." Sam ordered, whipping bitch face fourteen at him.

"Sam, promise me you won't call Dad." Dean pleaded, instantly bringing out the big guns. She turned big glassy green eyes on her brother, bottom lip pouting just enough to make it seem like an accident. She'd practiced in a mirror to get this look down pat. From Bobby, she got called idjit, from Sam- hopefully a full cave in. She knew she wouldn't have a chance if Sammy pulled the puppy dog look first.

"_Please_." she pushed when she saw the first signs of an argument on her hands.

"Oh God." Sam groaned. Looking a split second away from banging his head against the dash board. "Fine. I won't."

"Awesome, now give me a proper tour of you're humble abode." Dean beamed; Pouty Face three going back into his reservoir of faces that worked. It was reliable.

After finding proper parking, Sam had succumbed to urge and banged his head against the dash. Dean allowed the first five on the account; hey, big bro was big sis now... for the time being, and that is a big pill to swallow. The last two got him a punch and to knock it off. Thankfully, when Bobby had found out, her uncle-figure simply walked to his stash of good whisky, poured two finger fulls and called her an idjit.

~o~

It was a bit creepy she knew it. But she wanted to remember this moment. It was too damn adorable. In fact, Dean fished out her cell and set it on camera, this would forever commemorate it. Especially once she sent it to Bobby and had him print it out. Leaning against her brother's bathroom door, she barely managed to maintain the snigger that threatened to escape. Sam was curled in the tub, pillow cushioning his ginormous head and cuddling the coat that was too big for her now. Hell, he could keep it for the time being. Safe keeping and all. Either way, Sam was going to be sporting the mother of all hangovers as soon as he woke up. It wouldn't help that she'd be long gone by then. The least she could do was give him one of her favored possessions. With how much she post-poned this trip, she'd eaten into the time she needed to get to her next hunt. She'd call Sam later in the day. looking on the endearing scene before her she held back a sigh. If she could, she would stay this extra day. Indulge Sam, while he tried to convince her to stay. But she couldn't. This next hunt involved children. She should've left last night, actually. But just being in her brothers presence again. It helped and she got selfish. And, just because she couldn't help herself, Dean angled her camera just enough to catch her smiling face with Sam in the background. She'd send this to him as soon as she had the time to spare. After the resounding click, she slid out of her brother's dorm room; managing to catch the eye of one of the boys that were at her brothers table. She gave a cheeky wave before leaving.

**A/N**

XD YAY! Another chapter has been uploaded! I'm so proud of myself! So you guys found out what caused Dean's gender-bending. What do you think? Was it a nice twist? O_o I wonder what's going to happen next. Any thoughts? :) I hope you guys enjoyed this. It took awhile to get in the groove but as soon as I found it my fingers flew. I'm thinking the next chapter is going to be the last. :D But will it be the end?

XII


	4. Chapter 4

Later that same day, more like in the middle of the night, in the abandoned farmhouse on the ass end of a dead-end dusty unpaved road, located in bumfuck nowhere- Dean sat up with a pained grimace; Bruises made themselves known across the left half of her body. Grunting she finally made it to her feet. Swaying, every bit as unsteady as she looked, she whipped out her lighter. Shifting her eyes here and there with a paranoid gleam. she stumbled over to the pile of human bones she'd uncovered not even ten minutes ago. A woman who'd died because she'd gotten pregnant out of wedlock. The family covered up their daughters _mistake_ themselves. With the baby's death Charlotte dived headfirst into depression and had ended it in the barn, hoping to find her baby in death.

She knew the iron bar only worked for so long, but her fingers were too damn stiff from the cold. They couldn't seem to catch the lighter right. Swearing to herself, she thanked whatever god that she decided not to use matches this time around, and that she'd decided to leave her leather with Sam. She was drenched. Water still dripping down her face in cold rivulets. Had she mentioned she'd almost been drowned earlier as well? Well she had. It was horrible.

As soon as she saw flame she tossed it onto the decayed pile. Not a moment too soon as the woman screeched her final cry.

Shielding her eyes, Dean sighed in relief. She brushed her hand through her hair, which stuck in a slicked back style.

"Very nice." a voice she'd remember no matter what, complimented with applause.

Whipping her face to the intruder. She growled.

"_You_."

~o~

The first thing Sam thought when he woke that day wasn't about the glorious coffee from his favorite cafe down the street, his usual fixation nowadays. No, as it been before his venture into the normal, his first thought was of Dean. His second, was how he'd managed to fall asleep yet again in the bathroom tub. He sat up, the delightful warmth that is never present when he finds himself in this situation falls from his shoulders. Massive hangover aside, seeing one of his brothers most valuable possessions is enough to bring on the homesickness he thought he fought off months ago.

"Dean?" He calls before he can stop himself. He berates himself when he's met with silence.

He checks his phone- six messages.

The first three are from his friends last night, he deletes them without a thought. Its the fourth one that stills his breath. A female voice he hadn't begun to get used to speaks with all the familiar nuances he wouldn't hope to forget- _Dean_.

"_You have got to stay away from the liquor bro, it's not good for you. Seriously, you'd think you were the girl instead with the way you were talking... Anyway, sorry I had to ditch. Things to do, people to see, you know how it is. I'll call later. But, in commemoration of last nights events I've sent a photo. Later geek boy."_

Sam listens to the the message again just because he can before he saves it. He almost dreads his next message. Which, as he confirms the sender is from his brother, is the aforementioned photo.

His thumb hovers over the delete button, knowing that what lays within could range from childishly silly to embarrassment to the nth degree. Curiosity wins out in the end and he opens it.

He is instantly struck with the clear image that is his brothers new profile. He focuses on this new face like he couldn't last night through the haze of his alcohol addled mind. Green eyes he has yet to see anywhere else stare into his own. Straight nose, high cheek bones, pointed chin, cheeky smile- his brother who very much resembles a young Katee Sackhoff. He knows his brother would never stoop to wearing make-up, but it's hard to believe there isn't a touch of something on that face.

He takes a much needed breath.

He can't believe he hadn't put two and two together. This smiling face is every bit the brother he knows just set on a female one... with short hair that's been growing for well over a month.

He almost wants to ask himself why, when he set eyes on this blonde stranger, he forgot all others. How he had found her more attractive then even Jessica Moore who he'd been crushing on since the end of last semester. How he decided to overcome his almost crippling shyness to go up and speak to this girl because just the thought of some other guy picking her up had brought up jealousy he hadn't ever felt before. He almost wanted to ask himself. But that would have opened a whole closet of skeletons he didn't ever want to go over.

Getting out of the tub, precious jacket in hand, he sets to gather clothes for a quick shower. His hangover ever present, he needs to feel human again. He's a jumbled mess of mixed feelings, and though he knows he promised he wouldn't call John, he never said anything about not calling Bobby. Which he'll do right after the shower, hopefully before Dean decides to call back.

He rubs his hands against his face feeling the sort of worried stress he'd only feel about stuff like this. As much as he knew that this _stuff _would happen even when he was gone, seeing the proof was an entirely different matter. He's not sure if what he feels about _that_ is entirely welcome or not. In either case it's obvious now that things have changed between his brother and their dad.

Dean is keeping a pretty big secret and he's managed to keep that secret for _over_ a _month._ Whatever the circumstances, he needs to know.

For one thing. If Dean has been hunting alone as long as he thinks he's been. He's not sure if he's comfortable with him doing it alone. If he'd been normal, sure, okay, not much of a big deal. Dean's a guy he could take care of himself. He's his big brother, he's a superhero.

But...

Hazel eyes glance down at the cell he had yet to put down. To the picture still on display. To the girl smiling carefree, eyes bright with mischief.

Sam doesn't know if he could let his big _sister_ hunt alone.

And that's probably what he's been debating since listening to Dean's message.

~o~

"Why Deanna. What dark bruises you have." The Trickster greeted cheeky smile ever present.

"Litte Red Riding Hood... really?" Dean deadpanned.

"Tut tut Deanna, I'm only voicing the concern I feel for one such as you marring such valuable flesh."

"Cut the crap. I've been looking for you ever since... well you know-" the Trickster made a motion for her to continue. "I haven't been able to even get a clue as to where you could be and suddenly you show up like this?" Dean raved. "What do _you_ want?"

"No small talk? No witty banter... snide remarks?" The Demi-God mock pouted. "You were so very vocal the last time we met."

"You changed me into a girl pal. I didn't exactly want to push my luck." Dean muttered gesturing to her broken body.

The Trickster nodded in acknowledgment walking around the various obstructions that separated them, drawing closer to the area in which she stood. Even if she'd wanted to, Dean knew she didn't have a chance in hell of getting away from this meeting. This confrontation is exactly what she'd been hoping for since her _change._ She would have been more optimistic if they'd met on her terms though.

When she finally had a clear view of him, how vulnerable she currently was hit her like a tons of bricks. She shifted, wincing as it aggravated her ribs. When he raised his fingers and gave them a good snap she couldn't stop the full bodied flinch that resulted. A step back and her body's ailments were no longer.

She was completely healed but still a woman.

"What do you want?" She repeated glare making it's first appearance now that she was physically fine.

"Dean Dean Dean." With every word the creature took a closer step and Dean found she couldn't move. "I've been watching you longer then you'd probably care to know, and you've grown on me. You're special."

The fire from the burning corpse had spread by now and had made it's way along the wall behind the Winchester. With the Demi-God's arrival Dean hadn't the time to put it out. The farmhouse was old with plenty of kindling to feed it for hours. This was not going to end well.

"Just think of me as the little angel on your shoulder and remember, I do this for you."

Green eyes widened at the words before her world exploded in pain and she fell into darkness. She didn't feel the strong arms that caught her as her legs gave out. She didn't see the shadow of wings as they left the burning barn.

~o~

With a duffel in hand Sam willingly left his dorm. A phone call to Bobby and he knew where Dean's hunt was taking place, knew the motel and the name under.

His choice was made.

He was leaving and he didn't regret it one bit. Because as much as he wanted the normal life. He'd regret it more if he wasn't there to watch his brother's back and something worse than a gender switch happened. Something that was more likely now that he knew for sure Dean was strictly on solo-hunts. As he rounded the corner onto Main St he bumped into Jessica.

"Uh sorry, about that." Sam apologized. Awkward shyness no longer present.

"Sam!" Jess greeted, smile on her lips. "I was just on my way to get you."

"Get?"

"Didn't you get my message?" The blonde pouted. The look very much resembling the _Look_ Dean had given him the night before to convince him to lay off on calling John. "Why are you carrying a duffel?" she added once she noticed the luggage.

"Just something I gotta do." he replied airily checking the time. Dean still had yet to call and the bus he needed to catch was going to leave in forty minutes.

"Want company?" she offered, already siding beside him a smile gracing her lips. It was more a smirk, and it was one he recognized on someone else. If he hadn't seen it so recently he would have forgotten the feeling of nostalgia he usually got when hanging around Jess. But he had seen it.

Last night in fact.

It was in that moment that awareness hit Sam like a punch to the gut.

The similarities between Jessica and a female Dean. If you took gender away, Jessica was the person Dean could have been if they had had the normal life. Their sense of humor, sharp wit, god even down to the way walked was the same. But where Dean was solid and sharp edged from the hunter lifestyle, Jessica was soft and carefree in a way Dean could never be. For this reason alone, Sam suddenly found he needed to get away.

Averting his eyes, he caught sight of a nearing taxi and waved it down.

"Sorry, I'll catch you later another time." He apologized with the endearing smile he used on more then a few occasions to con his way into something. "Bye."

He got in the car and shut the door before Jess, the girl of his dreams, could say a word.

"Greyhound terminal." he all but ordered.

He didn't look back.

Not once.

"Alrighty." The cabby chirped glancing in the review mirror. Caramel eyes with flecks of gold catching hazel before going back to road and driving on.

He bit into his chocolate bar, humming quite cheerfully to himself.

**A/N**

I realize I said this was to be the last chapter. But another one, I see, is needed. SO rejoice! xD I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. :3 How did you guys like?

XII


End file.
